Bubbles
Bubbles Utoinum is a young 5-9 girl who is one of the main heroes in side stories alongside Dib, Bender and others as Dib’s girlfriend and his 3rd/4th in command to Dib, Bender and Lizbeth. She will become Dib's 2nd in command in the new group called The Membrane Elite. She is the first main female character to be in M.O.D.A.B Greatest Strength: Her Loyalty to her friends Greatest Weakness: She is extremely emotionally fragile Best Friends: Dib, Nina and Lizbeth Worst Enemy: The Joker and Slade Physical Description She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. Personality Bubbles is seen to be sweet, cheery, and gentle and lives up to what she seems to be. However she does occasionally get overemotional, and this often leaves new faces to see as a ditzy, naive and sensitive girl leading to her sometimes being regarded a pushover, by others. Due to this she can become very independent and angry. She was named Bubbles because she has such a bubbly, personality. She is also very trusting towards many characters even Bender, Skipper, Axel, and Jorgen who all have tendercies to be distrustful or ammoral. Appearances The Beginning: She appeared in this story as the 2nd main character introduced after Dib served as his love interest and they worked together very well like a couple. She helped her new friends against Slade. She lost her whole family in this quest and it hurts her to this day. At the finale battle with Slade Dib was badly hurt then Bubbles fought Slade and did not even give him a chance to fight back. Slade Strikes Back: Bubbles returned once again and helped the heroes against Slade, fearing he was going to try multiuniverse conquest, But when Joker she got even more worried. She eventually found her real mother as Harleen Quinzel, Joker’s ex squeeze while she helped Dib learn his real father was Batman I,E Bruce Wayne. She later was at Emperor X's wedding. The Great Time Travel Adventure: She once again returned and met Bender’s new allies and their new enemies. Bubbles now is horrified about the future worried about her going evil as the future is like that. They eventually stop Marceline's Dad but at the lost of Darkwing Duck The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Bubbles is set to return in this adventure where she and her friends are out to stop Discord who unknownigly is Bender's new archenemy and his plans with the Dystopia League. They also have to stop Sigma as well. Legends of the Multi-Universe Bubbles, Axel and Dib go find the Disney Angels and help them against other foes. When everything looked good, they were tricked by Galvratron and he stole the angels. Bubbles now feeling down doesn't know what to do and neither does Dib or Axel. But Lizbeth helped get the 3 back on their feet and Bubbles will do what she can to help save the angels! Allies: Dib, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Boomer, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Emperor X, Luciaus, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, Dr.Blowhole, Django of the Dead, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Skipper, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Heloise, Axel, Harley Quinn. Batman, Hans the Puffin, Scropion, Noob, Angels of Disney, Childern of the Autobots, Enemies: Mojo Jojo, HIM, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, The Joker, Darkwarrior Duck, Alt Doof, Marecline’s Dad, No Heart, Galvatron, Wesker, Profion (though one wonders what will happen if they see him with Bender), Bubbles like Dib has been out of focus frequently to Bender, Lizbeth, Heloise and Skipper who grew into the 3 starring heroes in a few ways. This is promient since she was absent in the latest two adventures and focused on Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper and Heloise The Powerpuff Girls - Octi Evil_0002.jpg YouTube - PPG_ The Monkey's Uncle_0003.1.jpg YouTube - PPG_ The Monkey's Uncle_0005.jpg YouTube - Powerpuff Girls - Episode 25 _Speed Demon_ 005_0001.jpg What Ya Doing starring Bubbles_0009.jpg What Ya Doing starring Bubbles_0007.jpg What Ya Doing starring Bubbles_0001.jpg The Powerpuff Girls - Octi Evil_0002.1.jpg Roll back the rock to the dawn time starring Dib and Friends_0017.jpg hot bubbles.jpg Heloise and Tak - Busted 1_0039.jpg Dream of A Dream featuring Bubbles_0002.jpg Bubbles.jpg bubbles 1.jpg bubbles 4.5.jpg bubbles 6.jpg bubbles 10.jpg bubbles 11.jpg bubbles 12.jpg bubbles 14.jpg bubbles 15.jpg bubbles 16.jpg bubbles 17.jpg bubbles 18.jpg bubbles 19.jpg Snapshot 1 (10-10-2012 6-33 AM).png Snapshot 2 (10-10-2012 6-34 AM).png Snapshot 3 (10-10-2012 6-34 AM).png Snapshot 4 (10-10-2012 6-35 AM).png Snapshot 8 (10-10-2012 6-36 AM).png Snapshot 9 (10-10-2012 6-37 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Action Heroines Category:Girly Girl Category:Partial Human Category:Third in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters hailing from the Powerpuff Girls Universe Category:Main Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Blondes Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Sibling Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B Founders Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Deuteragonists Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Second in Command